Writing Box of Random Digital Ideas
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: A little collection of random ideas that popped up in my mind after I was hit with a Digimon-fever of inspiration. They will not likely become full-fledged stories. However, if one particular idea gets enough support it might become an actual story. Note that RWBY will not be the only series used in this. Next is To Aru Majutsu No Index!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon franchise or RWBY. I wrote this solely for fun.

* * *

Ruby Rose couldn't believe it. She was accepted into Beacon Academy! Two years ahead of the normal age, meaning she will be in the same year as her sister Yang. All thanks to Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, recognizing how awesome she was.

The little Red Riding Hood was so happy that, after leaving the Police Department where the kind professor gave her the great news instead of a fine for playing the vigilante, she started dancing on the street heedless of the disbelieving looks the few passerby gave her.

"I'm going to Be-a-con!" She sing-song happily. She twirled and jumped left and right like a ballerina on stage. "I'm going to Be-ac-on! I'm going to-oofh!"

Distracted as she was, it was only natural she ended up bumping into something, that something being another person. Strangely, following the crash of the two only Ruby fell to the ground: the other one stood straight, barely fazed. The same couldn't be said of the bag in his hands, its contents consisting of many DVDs and other digital storage devices scattering around.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ruby panicked and started picking them up while still kneeling on the ground. "I was just so excited and..! Let me help you!"

"No harm done." The other person replied with a monotone. A pallid, dainty and slender hand bent down and picked up a USB Drive with deliberate calm. Ruby looked up to finally see who she bumped into. When she did she tried to suppress a blush. And failed miserably.

He was a young man in his twenties, long silver hair reaching below his shoulders and tied into a slow ponytail. With pale, porcelain-like skin and blood-red eyes he was quite beautiful, probably the most good-looking male Ruby has ever seen, his beauty marred only by his expressionless face. He wears thin rectangular glasses. His clothes consisted of a lab coat worn over a jet-black military jacket with "D" shaped golden buttons. On his lower body he wore tight blue jeans held up by a belt with an octagonal buckle, unknown symbols running all over its surface. He wore white and blue sneakers. On both forearms he wore strange devices that Ruby could not identify the function of.

So engrossed she was in her staring that she missed the man putting all remaining articles back in the bag and holding out a hand. "Do you need help?"

Hearing his voice Ruby snapped out of it. "Eh? I-I- am fine!" She stood up in a hurry and handed over what she picked up. "Sorry again. I was, just so excited!"

"I see." The man said while adjusting the contents of the bag. "Why?"

"It's because..:" She tightened his fists in excitement and jumped in the air. "I was accepted at Beacon!"

At those words the man stopped and slowly looked up, eyes fixed on Ruby. "Do you aim to be a Huntress?"

"Yes!" She beamed.

"Why?"

" 'Cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' " She giggles. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know?" She stared at him a wide, crazy smile.

He didn't react. "This desire to help others...do you really believe in it? Or do you follow it only because you were told to?"

Ruby stopped at the unexpected serious question. Did she believe it? Of course she did! "I believe it." She replied deadly serious, all trace of joviality removed from his appearance. "I really do. I want to be just like those heroes in the books my sister used to read to me every night before bed... Someone who fight for what is right, and protects people who cannot protect themselves."

They both stared in each other eyes for what seemed an eternity. At the end the man is the first to give up, closing his eyes as if in contemplation of something. "The real world is very different from a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why I want to be a Huntress! To make it better!" Ruby smiled.

"I see." He opened his eyes, focusing them on Ruby with such intensity the poor girl blushed again. "This determination that defies logic... Are you the same as them? Possible. It's worth a try." He grabbed her right hand with his left.

"Eh? Eh! W-Wait, this is too sudden!" Ruby stammered. Her embarrassment turned into confusion when the man put a rectangular black and red device in her palm. It was the same size as a folded Scroll, with a single screen and three buttons, a big one below the screen and two small ones to the left. At the top there was a strap.

"What's this?" She asked, eying it with childlike curiosity.

"It's called Digivice." The silver haired stranger said. "Its true function will become clear in due time. Your dreams, hopes, ambitions...if you will manage to keep a hold of them and never let go of it, the Digivice will unlock your true hidden strength and give you the means to overcome all the obstacles you will face."

"Uh...what?" At that point Ruby was very confused.

"Chrysanthemum Vander."

"Eh?"

"It's my name." He said slowly. "You can call me Professor Chris. What's yours?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She answered, unconsciously holding the Digivice to her chest.

"The sake of the world rests on your shoulders." He said those ominous words and walked past her. "Godspeed, Ruby Rose."

For a moment Ruby was frozen, incapable of reacting. "W-Wait! What do you...mean..?" She turned around, only to find the street desert. "Where did he go?"

She eyed the Digivice. "I..don't really understand what are you supposed to be." She smiled. "But refusing a gift brings bad luck. Sooo...I'll keep you for now."

She attached the device to her belt and started walking home again, eager to give the good news to her sister, father and uncle.

Unaware that weird but seemly unimportant encounter was only the first step into a world beyond her wilder fantasies.

* * *

Ruby looked below the cliff, the corpse of the gigantic Grimm Nevermore dissolving next to her.

"We did it." She whispered in awe. "We really did it."

She wasn't exactly sure how she and Weiss ended on its back, for some strange reason her memories of the event were a little fuzzy, but after being reunited with her sister and Blake the four of them, after a truly epic battle and impressive teamwork, managed to slay the beast.

Jaune and those other guys were amazing too: dealing with a Death Stalker was every bit as deadly as doing it with a Nevermore, but they pulled it off. And with a lot of explosions!

Yang waved a her, and she waved back. Yes, this was it she decided: she would become a Huntress, and protect the innocents from the Grimm. But now she wasn't alone anymore: Yang, Jaune, Blake...even Weiss despite her prideful character.

They were her friends: just the thought warmed her chest. Together with them, her dream wasn't so far away anymore.

As she hurried to regroup with the others she didn't notice the screen of the Digivice flashing, the silhouette of an egg appearing on it.

* * *

Weiss smiled. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiled back. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" The white-haired girl declared with conviction.

But just as she was going to duck under the bed, the heiress noticed the strange device next to Ruby's pillow. "Ruby? What's that?"

"Ah. Actually, I don't know." She picked it up. "A guy I met on the street gave it to me. He said it's a 'Digivice'."

"Digivice? Digital Device? Reeaally informative." She said with her voice full of sarcasm. She scoffed. "You should know better that to accept suspicious gifts from strangers."

"To tell the truth he was nice, even if a bit weird." The black haired girl started tapping the big button, changing blank page after blank page. "But no matter what I do, it doesn't-ah!" She exclaimed in surprise. This time the screen wasn't empty anymore: instead it housed the image of a white egg with blue stripes, pulsing even so often as if it was alive. "This wasn't here before!"

"An egg?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow. "What is it, some kind of Virtual Pet?"

"Maybe...?" Ruby was suddenly hit by an inspiration. "Say Weiss, does the name Chrysanthemum Vander say anything to you?"

Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and pondered. "Can't say it does. Why?"

"The guy who gave it to me, his hair were of your same colour. The same length too. So I thought, maybe you're related?"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "There isn't anyone among my parents with that name. Well, now I need to go. Bye. Good luck studying." She ducked under the bunk beds, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers. "That's wrong by the way." She said in a cheerful tone before ducking again.

"Eh?" Ruby looked at her notes, trying to identify what exactly was wrong and how to correct it.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss called again, one hand on the knob of the half-open door.

"Uh-huh?" She hummed as she turned to the side, the Digivice back to the side of the pillow.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." The heiress said with a soft voice before closing the door.

Ruby grinned, glad the relationships with her teammates were making progress.

Meanwhile, inside the forgotten Digivice...

_Thu-Thump!_

_"...Ta...mer..."_

The egg continued pulsing, maybe just a bit faster than before.

* * *

_Bang!_

"Feh!" Ruby huffed, watching the Beowolf falling down. "Was that the last!?"

"Yes!" Yang yelled not too far away, the corpses of another two Grimm behind her. Weiss and Blake were next to her, the first checking something on her Scroll and the second looking over her shoulders.

A week passed since their admission to Beacon. After many classes on the theoretic subjects that morning Team RWBY was given their first mission: the extermination of a pack of Grimm that threatened a village near the borders of Vale. So they prepared their equipment and took the airship that would bring them to their destination.

Fighting the pack wasn't hard. Finding them was: they spent at least two hours searching the entire forests for them, only to have them suddenly pop up the exact moment they decided to have a break. Jerks.

"Good." Ruby folded Crescent Rose, put it in the backpack and walked towards her teammates. "It was easier during the Test: we didn't have to search for them."

"Oh yes, they found us. A Nevermore did to be precise." Weiss remarked without removing her eyes from the Scroll. "Look at how _that_ turned out."

"Are you...still angry about that?

Weiss sighed. "No, just saying. But I'm still wondering how we ended up on its ba- wait, what's going on?"

"Problems?" Yang asked.

"I'm trying to call the pilot to have him pick us up, but it's not working!"

"Some interference." Blake calmly stated, observing the screen flickering in and out before dissolving into static.

_Rumble!_

"Ah!" Ruby screamed. "An earthquake?!"

_Rumble! Rumble!_

"Here? It's not natu-!"

Whatever the silver haired girl was going to say was interrupted as a column of green energy erupted from the ground a few feet from them. The next instant a thick fog formed out of nowhere, quickly covering the entire field.

"Girls?" Yang said as they huddled together. "Whatever's happening...I don't like it."

From the mist emerged a being that had all four girls gasped in surprise and fear: it was an enormous bipedal lizard, his body completely black save for the white torso and a few red stripes on its limbs and its face. Green fins emerged from its back and its mouth was full of fangs as big as the girl. Blue eyes looked at the four humans with hunger and primal fury.

"W-What kind of Grimm is that?!" Yang shrieked.

"I-I don't know!" Weiss stammered. "I never saw anything like that before!"

"It's coming!" Blake warned them. They scattered in four different directions, narrowly dodging the massive claw of the creature.

The next few minutes were a flurry of actions: the girls' teamwork was good, but like the Nevermore the creature proved resilient to all of their attacks. And they couldn't defeat it with the same strategy because they lacked the stone columns to form a catapult.

"AAH!" Her luck finally running out, Ruby was hit by the flailing tail of the beast and sent flying before dropping on the ground.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Eyes red with rage she doubled her attacks with newfound ferocity.

The creature responded by opening its mouth and firing a jet of super condensed flames. Weiss, Blake and Yang dodged the fire but were hit by the shockwave and sent crashing into the trees.

"Urgh...!" Ruby shakily stood up, blood dripping from her mouth. Judging from the pain in her chest... "Uh!" Yep, some of her ribs were either cracked or outright broken. She barely had the strength to stand up, let alone to wield her scythe.

The beast, seeing the other three humans were unconscious, turned back and started walking towards Ruby, drool dripping from his open maws.

The black and red haired girl looked up at what was probably going to be her and her friends' executioner.

"No!" She shakes her head in denial. She would not die like this. Not before becoming a hero. Not before making the world a better place.

"I..."

But, most importantly...

"Will not succumb..."

She would not let this bastard hurt her friends any more!

"TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" She shouted in defiance.

_"Well said partner!"_

As if in response to Ruby's feelings the Digivice on her waist started releasing a strong light that blinded the creature and made it back away.

[ Play: Digimon Savers Opening 1 "Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!" ]

"What the..." Strangely Ruby was not bothered by the light, instead she felt the pain lessening. Her hand reached for the Digivice, inciting an even stronger burst of light. When it finally subsided...

"Oh yeah, being real feels _good!"_ A voice said in front of her. When she looked up Ruby's eyes were met with a truly bizarre sight.

Standing with its back facing her, **it** was taller than her, roughly the same height of her sister. White cargo pants covered its legs, ending in two paws with three red claws each. Its chest was bare, displaying a light purple fur. Its arms were crossed over his chest, but she could see its hands were encased in gloves with five fingers, each finger ending with a sharp claw. Around his neck it wore a tattered black and red two-ends scarf.

And its head...its head was too covered in fur, with two dog hears. Then it turned towards her, revealing a wolfish face with red eyes and a mouth stretched into a smug and confident grin.

"You alright partner? Muscle-head there didn't mess you too bad I hope." It-no, **he** said pointing as the still confused black beast with his thumb.

"N-No. I...feel better now." Ruby replied dumbly, still trying to understand what was happening. Who was he? A Grimm? Impossible it talked and Grimm weren't capable of it. A Faunus? She never heard they could look so...well, so like an real animal! And why was he calling her 'partner'?

"Good." He nodded. He turned back towards the black monster, who recovered and was running in their direction like a train full of murder. "Alright! Time for a warm-up!"

And then he _disappeared._

_"Licht Nagel!"_

Angry red slashes appeared on the creature's face, making it roar in pain and anger. The wolf-man was standing behind it, the claws on his hands glowing white. "Not enough! Not enough! _Licht Nagel!"_

As Ruby watched her strange saviour dancing around the enemy like it was a slug, while dealing more damage with each hit than her and her team did up until now, she was distracted by a beeping coming from the Digivice. Looking at it he found out two previously blank pages weren't empty anymore.

She called forth the first, displaying an image of her saviour and a text below. "Strabimon. Child Level. Beast Man Type." The other had the image of the black beast. "DarkTyrannomon. Champion Level. Dinosaur Type."

The now named Strabimon in the meantime was still unharmed, while DarkTyrannomon was covered in gashes and its own blood. Despite its sorry states and its ragged breath it continued its restless assault, alternating swipes of his claws and tail with blasts of fire.

"Geez!" Strabimon did a somersault to avoid the tail. "Too tough for its own good. What does it take to put you down?"

Darktyrannomon roared and raised its claws, but found itself immobilized when ice suddenly covered its left leg, the perpetrator none other than Weiss who, together with Black and Yang, finally regained consciousness.

That tiny opening was all Strabimon needed. "Nice work White!" He shot towards Darktyrannomon's face, left leg covered with light. _"Licht Bein!"_

Like a ray of light he hit with a flying kick Dartyrannomon's eye, the attack piercing straight through the brain. The colossal beast gave a last shudder before collapsing and disintegrating into particles of light.

[ Stop playing: Digimon Savers Opening 1 "Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!" ]

"Hell yeah!" Strabimon ran to Ruby and put an arm over her shoulders. "Did you see that partner? You and I, we're invincible together. And the others I suppose." He added after a pause.

"Eh? Eh?" Ruby was too confused by the recent events to form any meaningful words. That, and Strabimon's fur was very nice at the touch.

"Ehy you!" Yang shouted, readying her shotgun-gauntlets. Weiss and Blake were watching the newcomer, the first with wariness and the second with shell-shocked surprise. "Get away from Ruby!"

"Relax Blondie." Strabimon waved her off. "As if I would harm my partner."

"Excuse me." Ruby finally managed to recover. "Strabimon, was it?" He nodded. "Why are you calling me partner? And what are you?"

"Why, it's because you, Ruby, are my partner. And I'm yours!" He pointed at her and then at the Digivice. "Bound together by the Digivice, you are my Tamer, the one who will help me evolve and become the strongest Digimon in the world!"

"Digimon?" The four girls repeated in unison.

"Yes, Digimon. That's what I am, a **Digi**tal **Mon**ster."

He grinned. "Nice to meet'cha!"


End file.
